Never Look on the bright side without sunglasses
by cashews2006
Summary: This takes place 20 years in the future in the world of buffy.This surrounds mostly Xander's 2 children, his 16 year old daughter,Alex, and his 17 year old son, Ian, and the teenage angst that is multiplied by a spell that was cast on Ian


Alex, Xander's 16 year old daughter, 5'7", medium length dark brown hair, light icy blue eyes. She's wearing a pair of black loose fitting jeans, black van sneakers, a white wife beater, with an unbuttoned short sleeved dress shirt over it. She's sitting at her computer desk staring at the computer screen typing away at the keyboard, biting her bottom lip as she types. Blasting from her stereo speakers, which are mounted on her wall, is Lost Prophets song "hello again".  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Downstairs Xander is sitting in the living room reading the newspaper. He hasn't changed terribly much since his days in Sunnydale, just a little older looking and a couple of grey patches of hair near his temples.  
  
Suddenly a knocking at the door disrupted his reading, he folds up the newspaper and lays it on the coffee table and gets up and walks over to the door and opens it.  
  
Standing in the doorway was Joan, Buffy's 16 year old daughter. It was obvious that Joan didn't take after her mother in appearance. Joan had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, and she was at least 2 inches taller then her mother. She always joked about Xander being her father or that she was adopted. She says to Xander in an upbeat tone, "Hey Mr. Harris is Alex here?"  
  
"Yeah Joan she's upstairs. And Joan?" says Xander  
  
"Yeah?" asks Joan  
  
"Please don't call me Mr. Harris"  
  
"Well what do you want me to call you Fred?"  
  
Alex walks down the steps "yeah call him Fred or Mr.-I-feel-like-I'm- getting-old-so-call-me-by-my-first-name." She grins.  
  
"Ha ha very funny remember who's in charge of your driving privileges"  
  
"Ok then, Father, I sincerely apologize"  
  
"Yeah right that'll be a cold day in Lansdowne high" replies Joan as she walks in the house as Xander closes the door.  
  
Alex laughs, "So what's up Joan, what bring you to this part of the neighborhood at this time of night?"  
  
Joan quarks an eyebrow, "Alex I live two houses down from you and its only 6 in the evening"  
  
"Good point. Oh hey I gotta show you something upstairs on the computer"  
  
"What is it porn?"  
  
"No that was Ian who showed you that, the sick bastard"  
  
"What?" asks Xander.  
  
"Oh nothing dad, come on Joan" grabs Joan's wrist and pulls her with her.  
  
They get to Alex's room, "ok Alex what's so urgent that you need to show me?"  
  
Alex sits down in front of her computer, "well this evening when I went to work, Bryon and Jimmy were talking..."  
  
"Hey why aren't you at work right now anyway?"  
  
"they over scheduled for tonight so I got to come home early"  
  
"oh ok...go on"  
  
"ok well Bryon and Jimmy were talking about Jason Feldman."  
  
"The second strings quarterback from the football team?"  
  
"Yeah, he committed suicide"  
  
"WHAT?! WHEN?!"  
  
"Last night"  
  
"He seemed so happy, not depressed or anything"  
  
"Yeah I know that's why I decided to do a little investigating"  
  
"How" Quarks an eyebrow  
  
"I hacked into the coroners' office. I'm really starting to get the hang of this hacking thing. But Anyways as I was trying to get a hold of the autopsy report I came across 5 other autopsy reports for suicides for the past week. All of them guys, and they all go or should I say went to our school"  
  
"Who were they?"  
  
"Rob petty, ed pole, Nathan Harrison, James Kensue, and Riley Lewitt"  
  
"Are you serious? They're all extroverted people why would they want to kill themselves?"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm trying to figure out. According to the interviews in the police report they all about a week ago started...  
  
"To become distant from their family and friends, not interested in things they were once into. Seemed moping and confrontational?"  
  
"Um yeah how'd you know?"  
  
"I was just describing your brother"  
  
Alex gives her a blank stare.  
  
"Think about it, he's been very quiet, even for him, he never wants to hang out or go patrolling. Every time I joke around with him he takes it very seriously, which I didn't think was possible since he's the son of Xander"  
  
"You're right; yesterday he went off because he couldn't find a sock. We got to find him"  
  
They rush downstairs. Alex runs into Xander. "Ow that was your shoulder into my forehead" rubs forehead  
  
"Whoa what's the rush?" asks Xander  
  
"Oh um well there's..." Alex rambles  
  
"A shoe sale at the mall." Says Joan  
  
"Yeah that we can't miss" says Alex  
  
"Ok I know you two have know each other all your lives but you only finish each others sentences when your lying to me or something's up so spill." Says Xander  
  
"Ok you want the truth?" asks Joan  
  
"It would be nice" Says Xander  
  
"Ok we're planning a massive prank on Ian and we need to get materials."  
  
"o0o can I help I still owe him for April fools day" says Xander  
  
"Sorry dad this is strictly a scrappy thing, no scoobies aloud" says Alex  
  
"Ok fine I'll just go over to Buffy's house then we'll have a Scooby only meeting" says Xander.  
  
"Let me guess order a pizza and watch movies"  
  
"It's Friday isn't it?" he says referring to the fact that he, willow and Buffy always get together on Fridays order pizza and watch movies.  
  
"Ok have fun and stay out of trouble" she says jokingly mimicking what he always says to her.  
  
He smiles; "ok if you need me you got Buffy's number and my cell number" Xander leaves  
  
"Ok where would Ian be?" asked Joan  
  
"Well he's probably at Jeremy's or Adams house, ok you go to Adams and I'll go to Jeremy's"  
  
"Well what are we going to do when we find him anyway?" asked Joan  
  
"Bring him home and make sure he doesn't kill himself I guess." Said Alex  
  
They both leave the house; Joan starts to walk down the street towards Adams house. Alex checks her pockets and realizes that she left her car keys in the house. She walks back into the house and just as she's about to pick up the keys off of the table she hears someone upstairs. She cautiously walks up the steps as she does she can hear a somewhat muffled mumbling coming from Ian's room. She takes a deep breath and opens the door. Ian quickly slams his desk drawer shut.  
  
"Ian what are you doing?" Alex asks  
  
"That's none of your god damn business Alex" says Ian  
  
"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" says Alex somewhat angrily  
  
"Shut up and get the hell out of my room!" Ian says  
  
"Fine Ian, crawl back into your shell. Don't let the world in"  
  
"Are you done? No get out!" he shouts at his younger sibling  
  
Alex leaves and shuts the door behind her. She sits on the top of the steps trying to listen for anything. 5, 10, 15 minutes go by, almost completely silent except for Ian's mumbling. Suddenly it gets quiet, too quiet. Alex gets up and despite what Ian had said to her she walked over to his door and opened it. The first thing she sees is that Ian had jammed a dagger in the crack of his closet door and was ready to throw himself against it to stab himself through the back to his heart, seeing him starting to ram himself towards it Alex runs and pushes him but he was ramming himself back to fast and she wasn't strong enough to completely push him away from the dagger and he ends up stabbing himself in the shoulder he rips himself off of the dagger.  
  
"Why wont you let me do this?!" he yells  
  
"Because you're my brother jack ass!"  
  
"I have to do this why don't you understand? I have no reason to go on, no purpose to live. What the hell am I hear for?!" He yells, his voice cracking, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
Alex slaps him in the face, "get over it Ian! Your reason for being here is to keep me sane in this fucked up world we live in, and to save my ass every once and a while."  
  
"I still don't care. I'm doing this Alex and there's no way you can stop me." The blood stain on the back of his slightly ripped white beater tee slowly grows larger, blood is trickling down his left arm and sweat is beading down his forehead.  
  
Alex pulls the dagger from the door. "You can't kill yourself without this"  
  
Ian tackles Alex trying to get the dagger back, he grabs Alex's hand with the dagger in it and with all the struggle the dagger cuts deep into Alex's left arm she groans in pain as tears of pain begin to well up in her eyes, seeing the blood on his younger sisters arm he stops getting off of her "Alex" he says concerned the bloodied dagger drops to the floor. He has a flashback memory of back when he and alex were kids playing around on the playground and he had pushed her and she had fallen down and scraped her knee.  
  
Alex sits up gripping her wound tightly to try and stop it from bleeding. Ian takes his shirt off and ties it tightly around Alex's arm. "It's gonna be ok Alex don't worry" he says getting up and running into the bathroom and grabbing the first aid kit and coming back into his room. Alex was now sitting on his bed. He cleans her cut and bandages it up. "I'm so so sorry Alex, I-I-I don't know what came over me"  
  
"Can I just say OW!"  
  
"Sorry can you ever forgive me" he says turning his back to her for her to bandage his shoulder  
  
"Only under one condition" she says  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"if you ever try to pull a stupid ass stunt like this again I get to injure you severely, kill you, bring you back to life then kill you again and feed you to the dog"  
  
"Ok I promise, I don't know what happened, it was like I wasn't in control of what I was doing"  
  
Alex pours iodine in his open wound he lets out a howl of pain, "it was probably a spell." She says bandaging up his wound  
  
"All I know is that when I saw you bleed it was like I was seeing clearly for the first time in the past few days. And it was like I was finally back in control of my own body"  
  
"Well I guess seeing me bleed broke the spell or whatever"  
  
3days later  
  
Alex walks out of the bathroom at the Hollywood Movie theatre((where she worked)) wearing her loose fitting black pants, black sneakers, white wife beater with her white dress shirt over it, tucked in, on her left forearm is a bandage.  
  
Jessyca is standing behind the snack bar playing the song "confessions" by usher from her phone "what happened to your arm? You're not diseased again like after you came back from camping before?"  
  
Alex smiles and laughs at her co-worker, "I wasn't diseased I had poison ivy not the plague."  
  
Jessyca replies with a smile, "Well then what happened to your arm"  
  
Alex, "oh I was cooking bacon in a cast-iron frying pan and burnt myself"  
  
Crystal walks out of box ((where they sell the tickets)) and looks over to Alex, "are you diseased again?"  
  
Alex, "I was never diseased! It's called poison ivy! And no it's not that, I got burnt"  
  
Crystal, "you sure you did go camping again and have such a bad time that you tried to kill yourself?"  
  
Alex, "gee we can sure tell that you're the optimistic type" she says jokingly.  
The end 


End file.
